


Up To Code

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [89]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: General Hux ensures his brother Techie is up to regulation standards





	Up To Code

"This is the last time I do this for you."

Techie smiled to himself knowingly, feeling brave enough to do so openly with his brother sitting behind him and unable to see his expression. "As you say, brother," he whispered.

"I mean it this time."

"I know."

Hux sniffed softly, running a comb through his brother's hair, smoothing it out before he could begin braiding it and putting it up into a tight and First Order regulation bun. "You should be able to do this so it doesn't come undone halfway through your shift," he admonished.

"I'm sorry, brother."

"It's unseemly to have your hair come undone during work."

"I know, brother."

Hux took a lock of red and gave it a gentle tug, forcing Techie to turn his head and look at him. "I am well aware you do it on purpose."

Techie laughed then, unable to help himself. "Sorry!"

His older twin hummed and pursed his lips, unable to hide his own growing smile.


End file.
